


生非‖浮生难得是清欢

by Yu_Gangan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 养成, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_Gangan/pseuds/Yu_Gangan
Relationships: 罗浮生×罗非
Kudos: 18





	生非‖浮生难得是清欢

罗浮生受伤那几天就一直待在罗非的小出租屋里，伤好了也依旧赖着不走，罗非头都大了，怀疑这哪里是江湖传言中杀人不眨眼，嗜血成性的阎罗王，简直就是一只黏糊的大狼狗。  
对于那句“我爱你”，罗非也一直没有做出回应。罗浮生进一步他便退一步，可奈何却阻止不了那人在自己心里攻城掠地，本就脆弱不堪的城池没多久就被罗浮生的攻势攻陷，任他兴风作浪，整颗心都归属了他。  
四月天，正是一年中最清爽的时候，罗非拿了报纸坐在窗子前翻看，罗浮生也不闹，抱着话本往罗非旁边一坐，空气中暖洋洋的，没多久他就拿着话本睡着了。罗非看着旁边人的睡颜轻笑了一声，心底升起一种岁月静好的意味来。  
傍晚时分，夕阳余晖透过窗玻璃洒进屋子，正好铺到还在熟睡的罗浮生身上。罗浮生生得格外好看，眉毛很浓，眼睛更是漂亮，看着罗非的时候总是盛了情，睫毛是少见的长，让女孩子还要嫉妒几分，鼻梁挺拔，从侧面看更是棱角分明，笑起来的时候能让人心都漏跳一拍。仔细一看，眉目间似乎还有当时拉着罗非胳膊央求的少年的痕迹，没有什么世人口中的杀伐果断，也没有报纸上说的心机阴险，在罗非面前，他似乎一直都是当初的少年郎。  
罗非是被逐渐上升的体温拉回现实的，空气中不知道什么时候已经弥漫了浓稠甜腻的蜜糖味道，前端的性器已经悄悄挺立了起来，后面的小嘴也溢出了水儿，没多久就打湿了真丝睡裤。  
罗非发情了。  
浓度逐渐上升的Omega信息素味道显然影响到了对面正在梦中的Alpha，罗浮生皱了皱眉，慢慢醒了过来。而罗非已经无法抑制地发出呻吟，磨人的情欲一波一波涌了上来，逐渐吞噬了他的理智。罗浮生清醒过来，意识到发生什么的时候已经不可避免地被诱导发情了，扶住椅子晃了晃脑袋，清冽的雪松与甜蜜的蜜糖交融在一起。  
纵然罗浮生一直都想成为罗非的Alpha，可并非是以这种方式趁人之危，他需要罗非清醒地告诉自己他愿意，而不是因为发情昏昏沉沉什么话都往外蹦，这样对于罗非不公平，况且他也不敢担保罗非发情期过去之后不会把自己踹下床。  
“我去给你拿抑制剂。”罗浮生刚站起身就被罗非按回了单人沙发椅上，那人顺势就骑了上来，跨坐在罗浮生身上伸手就要解罗浮生的衣服。  
太超过了。  
“罗非，”罗浮生攥住在他身上点火的手，“你别冲动。”  
“你还是不是男人？”受发情期的影响，罗非的声音似乎都沾了水儿一样，一句话反而说出娇嗔的感觉。  
“我不要抑制剂。”这句话简直相当于邀请。  
“我只要你。”  
后面那张小嘴溢出的水已经把罗浮生的裤子的浸湿了，真丝睡裤根本什么也掩饰不住，前面鼓起来一团，罗非身上已经是大汗淋漓，灼人的体温和喷出的热气彻底烧断了罗浮生脑子里那条名为理智的弦。  
罗浮生按住罗非的后颈往下压，含住那片朝思暮想的唇瓣，轻轻地舔吻啃咬，然后探出舌头，舔过罗非口腔的每一处。罗非被吻的腰都软了，发出小动物似的哼哼声，不得要领地回应着，空气中浓重的信息素就是两个人最好的催情剂。  
真丝睡衣已经被蹭开了领口，露出罗非白花花的皮肤，泛着可爱的粉。罗浮生一边从喉结开始吮吸，一边解开剩下的扣子，是极致的温柔缱绻，把身上的人视若珍宝。  
罗浮生忍不住上手色情地揉捏着罗非的胸肉，常年握刀的手上磨出了茧子，时不时划过胸前两点，总会引起罗非敏感身子的一阵颤栗，断断续续地发出呻吟。  
把乳头包进口腔时罗非整个人都抖了起来，快感直冲大脑让他克制不住发出一声低喘，落在罗浮生耳朵里格外撩人，能把人的骨头都听酥了，于是便毫不怜惜地对敏感的乳尖肆虐，又是舔弄又是拉扯又是啃咬，罗非被玩弄得近乎崩溃，他又没有怀孕不会有奶水，不知道罗浮生为什么会对这两个小家伙那么喜爱。  
松开时乳尖已经包裹了一层水光，艳红的乳头暴露在微凉的空气中，一副被宠爱过头的可怜模样，就连轻轻哈一口气都能让罗非发出甜腻的呻吟。  
罗浮生脱下罗非已经湿淋淋的睡裤，大手握住笔直挺立的性器上下套弄，手指蹭过冠状沟，滑过龟头，强烈的感官刺激没多久就让罗非泄了身子，趴在罗浮生肩头喘着气。  
罗浮生趁着他缓神的功夫把手指探进后穴里，罗非刚刚高潮，身体还处于不应期，敏感得不行，被突然入侵后穴让他整个身子都紧绷起来，手攥紧了罗浮生的衣服，呜呜咽咽像极了被欺负狠的小猫。  
本就初经人事的身体再加上罗非的紧绷，罗浮生堪堪进去一个指节就卡住了，再往里又怕弄疼了他，只好在罗非耳边诱哄：“宝宝，放松点。”  
罗非刚想说我比你大了十岁，却被更往深处去的手指刺激得大脑一片空白，“我”字生生转了个弯儿，变成了一声呻吟脱了口。  
适应后的身体褪去了疼痛，快感沿着脊椎蔓延，内里的空虚却更加明显，罗非扭动腰肢开始自己寻欢，双眼迷离的样子没了平日里的清高孤傲，反而像是一只媚惑人心的妖精。  
念着罗非是第一次，罗浮生显得很有耐心，直到后穴已经松软畅通，才脱下裤子释放出早已挺立的性器，掰开罗非小巧的臀瓣。  
进入的时候罗非的手攀在罗浮生的肩膀上，又怕不小心伤了他，只是死死抓住薄薄的真丝睡衣来缓解后面被逐渐撑开的不适。  
“嗯…啊…慢…慢一点…疼…”  
进去半截罗非就受不住了，趴在罗浮生耳边无意识地喊疼求饶，末了又抬起头黏黏糊糊地向小孩索吻。  
罗浮生停在那里，额头上爆起一条条青筋，两个人都不好受，罗非索性长痛不如短痛，咬着牙往后一坐，直接把性器吃到了底，逼得罗浮生发出一声喟叹。  
罗非挺起胸膛高昂着头，大口大口地喘着气，同窒息的鱼回到水里一般，而罗浮生已经扣住罗非的腰开始缓慢顶弄起来。  
罗非平常没有锻炼的习惯，连枪都使不好，又总是穿着严实的西装三件套，皮肤常年不见天日捂得比小姑娘还白，浑身上下的没有多少肉，唯有两只小小的臀瓣有二两肉，手感格外好，已经被罗浮生捏出了几道手指印。  
抽动的幅度越来越大，快感也逐渐取代了疼痛向全身散开，这个姿势在重力作用下进入得格外深，爽得让罗非蜷起了脚趾头。大敞的真丝睡衣挂在胳膊肘，给了罗浮生在肩头留下吻痕的机会，嘴上温柔而耐心，身下却是毫不留情往深了去。  
罗浮生吻他的眉，吻他的眼，吻他的鼻梁，吻他的唇，吻他的脖颈，吻他的手心，已经想了许多年的身体此刻终于彻底归属于他，心里被满足感充斥填满，全是这么多年说不出道不明的情意。  
临近高潮，罗浮生加快了身下的动作，罗非被操得什么也说不出来，只能发出不成字句的呻吟，痉挛着射在罗浮生小腹上，把深蓝色的真丝睡衣染上了一点白。  
做了一次之后罗非神志清明了一些，乖顺地窝在罗浮生怀里休息，可Alpha显然还没有满足，身体里的性器又一次涨大起来。  
“…到底是谁发情了啊。”  
罗浮生不答话，只是睁着一双大眼睛无辜地望着他，脸上露出些许期盼，偏头吻了吻罗非的眼角，乖得像一只小奶狗。  
罗非对于小孩的撒娇功夫完全没有抵抗力，主动吻上小孩的唇，算是默认。  
罗浮生抱起罗非把人放到床上，抽出性器，从小巧可爱的脚趾开始舔吻，沿着腿部线条往上走，在大腿内侧流连片刻，坚定而缓慢地含住了罗非半硬的性器。  
“不…不用…啊…”罗非一惊，下意识去推罗浮生的脑袋，却根本没什么力气，反倒像是欲拒还迎。罗浮生埋在罗非两腿之间，一双眼睛满是柔情地看着他，离开时还使坏似的，灵巧的舌头在马眼处转了一圈，直接让罗非射了出来。  
罗浮生把人翻了个身，视觉被阻碍，罗非看不到身后的小孩在做什么，不久感觉到细细密密的吻落在后肩，然后轻柔的往下延伸，蛇一样蜿蜒到了臀尖，然后在穴口打着转儿。那个小嘴儿已经被操得合不上了，呈现出媚红的颜色，还挂着水珠，罗非被舔得难耐，可罗浮生像是铁了心要把唇舌服务进行到极致，在收缩的小口外饶了几圈便直接探进了那个嫩洞。  
“啊！！！！”  
罗非羞赧到崩溃，无法抗拒被罗浮生品尝后穴的羞耻心，却被快感弄的全身无力，只能任罗浮生的舌头在下面那张小嘴里胡乱搅弄，最后干脆学做鸵鸟，把头埋到枕头里，偶尔露出一两声好听的呻吟。  
再次进入时比第一次轻松许多，全部进去时两人都满足地低喘出声，罗浮生也不再怜香惜玉，捧了两手饱满的臀肉便大肆操干起来。  
后面的视角把两人的结合部位看得一清二楚，艳红的媚肉被性器带得翻出，白色的不知道是精液还是罗非流的水儿，一派活色生香的景象。  
罗浮生趴到罗非身上，两手与他的手十指紧扣，在罗非耳边低声诉说着爱意，身下却不停，猛烈地向前撞，扣上了那个脆弱娇嫩的腔口，有所顾虑迟迟没有下一步动作。  
“标记我。”罗非说着，和小孩交换了一个缠绵至极的吻。  
得到允许的罗浮生从脸颊吻到耳廓，又滑到后颈的腺体处，不停地仔细舔舐，嗅着那里散发出的甜蜜味道——谁能想到一向清冷的罗大探长信息素的味道是香甜的蜜糖味呢——然后猛一挺身，撞进了更加温热紧致的生殖腔。  
“啊！！！！！”禁地被闯入，快感铺天盖地地席卷上来，罗非的呻吟都染上了哭腔。Omega被肏得神志不清，胡乱地说着平常从未说出口的荤话，让罗浮生深一点，再深一点，射得里面一点，再里面一点。  
被咬破腺体的时候一股精液也射进了生殖腔，蜜糖和雪松彻底混合在一起，强烈的快感让罗非直接昏了过去。  
罗浮生吻了吻怀里人的额头，心里满满当当。  
至于为什么罗大探长这种一向谨慎的人会忘记买抑制剂？  
嘿嘿嘿。


End file.
